Setting up transit passenger tracking cameras is normally time consuming and requires accurate calibration based on positioning of the a validation device. In other words, conventional tracking software and systems require manual positioning and calibration of any input device into the software. Precise calibration is necessary to splice images fields of multiple cameras together to create a seamless (and accurate) mapping of a walkway. This calibration can cause considerable time and monetary demands.